


Layers of Dust [HIATUS]

by cinnebarrequiem



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Neo is a good person, Weapons, Who needs beta... Right?, i am not good at writing, nuclear boom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnebarrequiem/pseuds/cinnebarrequiem
Summary: RWBY AU   i wrote this when i was bored        i need help
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 7





	1. The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> different timeline after the fall of beacon

The day was like any other for Yang and Ruby.

Yang was working on the engine of the mustang that sat in the garage as Ruby sat on a stack of tires nearby, she observed her older sister, the sun was barely setting over the hills of Beacon Valley, as rock music played from somewhere within the garage.

"Hey Ruby pass me the Phillips head screwdriver" called Yang from under the front of the car. Hopping off the tires, Ruby handed Yang the screwdriver, "hey where's Neo, I thought she wanted to learn how to do oil changes", questioned Ruby as she scanned the surrounding area, "she's probably inside reading again".

Right then, as ruby said that a loud banging emerged from the house, the sisters were immediately up and alerted as they waited for what was to come next. Neo came crashing down the stairs, pink and brown hair splaying across her worry-stricken face.

Once she reached the garage door, she wheezed in an huffed voice "an n ounce me nt, Pres id ent, radio" pointing towards the radio. Trying to calm down her cousin, Yang put a hand on her shoulder as Ruby maneuvered around the car to reach the radio and flip through the stations until she found what she was looking for.

An important announcement was being made by President Ozpin himself, "The outbreak occurred at 1:15am this morning at Merlot's Laboratory (pronounced mer-low) when a group of scientists tried to fuse grimm blood with human blood to make the human body immune to grimm poison, however the experiment went wrong when the patients that were being tested began showing aggravated behavior, attacking anyone who came into contact with them, as well as physical changes such as morphing of the skin, teeth, limb enlargement and colour change in the irises and skin, the group of patients has escaped and spread the virus to more than two hundred people already, I warn you, stay indoors, keep the doors and windows locked, gather as many supplies as you can, and may god be with us all" And with that, the announcement was over and cheerful music began playing. Yang, Ruby and Neo all looked between each other, too shocked to speak.

After a few more moments of stunned silence, Rudy turned to Yang, "I think it's time,''

she spoke with deeper meaning, and in that instant, Yang knew instantly what she was talking about, Yang nodded "I think so too"


	2. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on our way

Neo looked between the two sisters, confused, "what is it, it's time for what". Yang and Rudy began walking towards the house in silence but both thinking the same thing, -the pit-.

  
A very confused and frustrated Neo followed the siblings inside to find Yang pulling out boxes and shoes from the hot water cupboard, to find what looked to a concrete trap door. Yang looked down at her younger sister, Ruby's silver eyes gleaming as she stared at the hatch.

Yang opened the door and the trio stared down a flight of musty concrete stairs, dust plumes swirled in the air while a small amount of light illuminated the stairs that lead to somewhere dark. Yang, Ruby and Neo descended the stairs into the black odyssey, trailing the cold hard walls with the tips of the fingers until Yang grazed her fingertips along a pull chain.

She gave it a tug and the three were immediately welcomed with a pool of light. Once at the bottom of the stairs, Yang, Ruby and Neo started around what looked like an underground subterranean made up of stone walls and roof, tiled floors and beams made of stern wood and metal, it was divided into three rooms, the front one being what appeared to be a make-shift lounge and kitchen.

Three couches were set out in a half square shape around a wooden coffee table to the left side of the room and on the right side of the room was a stone top bench lining one wall, it had a large ceramic sink attached to a water tank, a fridge was packed into a compartment, and a small toilet sat in a room no bigger than a closet.

To wooden doors pinned the back of the room which lead to two other rooms, one being a supply cabinet, its walls lined with shelves that had been packed with food, water, generators, weapons, ammo and boxes of unseen items.

The last door leads to a small room with three beds, and three different sets of drawers to match the beds, a shag carpet was laid on the cold hard tiles to make it seem more welcoming. The three members looked around at the the thick coat of dust that covered everything. The now angry Neo burst out with questions as confusion took over, "What IS all this, where did it come from, why is it here, who built it, WHAT'S GOING ON"


	3. Dusty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUNS PEW PEW

Yang and Ruby turned around to face their cousin, Yang being the first one to speak, "Well, three years ago, before dad went missing, we all agreed that something like this would happen, so we built this place to protect ourselves in case of a nuclear explosion or an invasion of Grimm, hence why there are three beds, then when he went missing two years ago, we sealed this place to hide it until he returns, it's what he would have wanted".Yang noticed Ruby was silently looking at the ground thinking of her father, she ruffled Ruby's hair and Ruby laughed lightly brushing Yang's arm off of her shoulder.

Ruby made her way to the supply compartment, picking up two Glock 21's, shaking the layer of dust off the weapon, filling the cartridges and putting them in her work belt then grabbing a dagger, dusting off the sheen of dust that coated the blade, and tied its sheath to her right thigh, letting her singlet pull over it, Yang followed suit, and motioned Neo to do the same.

Hesitantly, Neo slowly stepped forwards, she grabbed a Ruger SR1911 and stuck it in one of the inside pockets of her jacket. Once armed, the three girls raced back up stairs, turning off the light and she concealed the trapdoor once again, and ran outside.

Yang pulled out a set of keys to a Toyota hilux that sat parked on the road. In the tray was a supply of food, water, sleeping bags, and clothes. The girls jumped in as Yang started the car, its engine roared to life, then slowed to a steady purr, Yang took off down the road, leaving their home behind.

Ruby piped up from the back seat, "Oi sis, gonna bother telling me where we are going", Yang looked in the rearview mirror at her sister hunched over in her seat, "we're going to see the ice queen and the feline, we need to get the team back together and form a plan of how we are going to go about this whole Grimm-human bullshit".

Ruby perked at the mention of the ice queens name, back before the team split up, Ruby always had fancied Wiess, the ice princess, the grump of the squad, not much has changed apparently. Neo seeming to have calmed down a little thought back to when the last she saw them together, it had been two years ago, right after Yang's father went missing when on the hunt for a pod of Grimm, Yang and Ruby had distanced themselves from the others, and decided to stay in a life of solitude, only relying on each other.

Neo had moved in with them when her Grandma passed away and she needed somewhere to stay. Somewhere in her thoughts, Neo must have fallen asleep, because when she opened her eyes, the car was pulling into what seemed like a town.

Building's, shops and houses surrounded them as people moved around frantically getting from place to place getting supplies, ~huh, guess word gets around fast here~ Neo thought to herself.


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a guess

Fifteen minutes later, Yang pulled into the driveway of a two story brick house, one much nicer than her own, its white porch stood out with its Victorian styled wood cuts and flower gardens lining its base.

Yang turned around in her seat and grabbed Ruby's hand, "look sis, after so much time away, things are going to be weird, i don't know if they want to see us, but we need to at least try, so don't be disappointed if they kick us out" nodding at her sister, Ruby's smile grew larger knowing that at least she could see Weiss once again.

The girls watched for a few seconds to see if anyone came out, but no one opened the door, the girls got out of the car and Ruby bounded up the steps with the girls closely following in tow, and stood at the door. Yang hesitated for a second before knocking on the door.

The girls could hear voices from inside. Blake Belladonna, a girl, just shorter than yang with jet black hair, amber eyes and a bow (if you know you know) tied across her head, opened the door and looked at the girls in astonishment, "ahh Wiess, we have visitors" she stumbled as she turned around to face inside the house.

Ruby looked around Blake to see a slim ice blue beauty with her pure silky white hair, beautiful sky blue eyes, and her cute little miniskirt. Once Wiess was beside Blake, Ruby launched herself into her arms "Wwieees, i missed you so much, it's been forever" Ruby giggled uncontrollably.

Wiess looked at Yang with a look that said 'help me' as she said, "what are you three doing here" while she gave Ruby a quick hug before folding her arms and leaning against the doorpost. Neo leaned against one of the porch posts and watched as things unfolded. Yang was now slightly pissed off, "seriously, we just drove four hours, it's been two years since we last saw you and we don't even get a simple, "how have you been" weiss folded her arms in mockery, "well it's not my fault you left, it's not our fault you disappeared without any way for us to contact you". Ruby looked between the two, now feeling the tension thicken in the air and felt the need to break it.


	5. The return of crescent rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a scythe buuuuut its also a gun

She wrapped her arms around Blakes waist and gave her a quick squeeze, looking into her amber eyes, we missed you guys a lot, we thought about you all the time. Blake sighs and tries to change the subject by inviting them inside.

Following the gang inside, Neo walked beside Blake and quietly spoke to her, "so how bad was the split" still facing forward Blake replied, "pretty bad, Wiess went on about it for weeks, constantly blaming herself for not helping those two as much as she would have liked" Neo looked at Blake with understanding, "yeah Yang wanted to return many times but didn't have the courage, as for Ruby, she hated being apart from Wiess".

  
The girls watched as Ruby bounced around the house, admiring every little detail, the cuttings of the banister, the hall table which sat underneath a large, golden framed mirror, the way the way the ceiling arched, the burgundy coloured wallpaper.

The house had a Victorian feel to it but with modern touches here and there. Yang walked alongside Wiess in silence as she watched her sister bounce about, not daring to say anything for the feeling she might get chastised. Wiess eventually broke the silence with small talk, "so how have you occupied yourself all this time" she spoke gruffly without looking at Yang, "been working a nine to five job at the local mechanics earning enough money to keep her alive and happy" Yang replied hitching a finger towards the curious Ruby.

Entering the dining room, the five girls pulled out chairs and sat down in moments of silence. Wiess and Blake examined the three girls as they studied their surroundings. A brown marble bench with black cupboards, an oak wood table with matching chairs, a deep purple carpet with white trimming, that same burgundy wallpaper which housed photo frames of the girls past life, flower pots and bookshelves lined the walls.

One thing that caught Neo's eye was a large black cabinet which was sealed with multiple locks and a caution sign Danger, Do NOT open:. Knowing what was inside the case, Neo spoke in a hopeful voice, "you still have them, after all this time, m-may we see them" Wiess and Yang snapped their heads towards Neo both searching for the right words to say, "that's surprising, I thought you turned them into scrap metal" the 'now frustrated Weiss replied in protest "of course not, we may have some certain issues at the moment, but to get rid of our weapons, would be to rid a part of ourselves, geese, we aren't that heartless".

Getting up to go into a room next door, Blake returns with a set of keys and unlocks the case. The remaining four girls quickly got up to join her. When Blake opened the cabinet door, the girls all held their breaths as they gazed longingly at their weapons.

After what felt like hours, Ruby was the first to move, without hesitation, she reached for her Weapon. A high caliber sniper rifle\scythe the color of red white and black. Oh how Ruby had missed her Crescent Rose, as she activated the small black and red box the item morphed into its true form (a scythe\sniper which was the length of her entire body with the blade being almost 3 feet long) she swung it around, maneuvering it around her body with almost perfect form ~she was a little rusty~ ruby thought to herself


	6. sorry lads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry

I Know how much readers hate this but im sorry Layers of dust is going on hiatus for a while soz

**Author's Note:**

> watchu think


End file.
